


(Podfic of) My Heart as a Place for It To Happen by Eudaimon

by chemm80



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad's always struggled to find words for it - that moment when respect tipped into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) My Heart as a Place for It To Happen by Eudaimon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my heart as a place for it to happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/663297) by [eudaimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaimon/pseuds/eudaimon). 



**Title:** [My Heart as a Place for It To Happen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/663297)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/eudaimon/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/eudaimon/)**eudaimon**  
 **Pairing:** Brad/Nate  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Summary:** Brad's always struggled to find words for it - that moment when respect tipped into something else.

 **Length:** 26:13

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Generation%20Kill/My%20Heart%20as%20a%20Place%20for%20It%20To%20Happen%20by%20Eudaimon.mp3) || 24.0 MB


End file.
